


A Goddess Teachings

by Elizabeth_Strawberry



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Breastfeeding, F/F, F/M, Free Use, Futanari, God Complex, Incest, Large Breasts, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trojan Horse, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Strawberry/pseuds/Elizabeth_Strawberry
Summary: A Vessel For The Goddess. Thats All Byleth was ever meant to be. However, her and the goddess have similiar minds and ideas for the world...A world they would rule. A world they would have total control over
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Everyone, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	A Goddess Teachings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone and welcome to my co-story "A Goddess Teachings" a Futa Harem Story with a ton of kinks and the like. Not everything has been decided on and ideas are appreciated! The main kinks will be Futanari, Free Use, and Mind Break.
> 
> This story was co-written by Sheahon, who will write most of the smut in the story.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Ideas and the like are welcomed!

"I'm assuming the reason you've requested a private meeting with me before choosing a class is because you've figured out that something isn't right, correct?" Rhea, Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, spoke to the former mercenary turned new teacher Byleth in a tone that was a mixture of calm and worry.

"..." Byleth stayed quiet as she eyed Rhea, simply giving a nod after Rhea spoke.

Not being concerned with the lack of sound from Byleth, Rhea continued "I shouldn't be surprised you've had such a feeling, it should be easy to discern thanks to your special abilities."

"...?" Byleth tilted her head questioningly as Rhea had to admit it was rather cute, but held it in as she pointed downwards.

"You're not like most women are you? Afterall, you have not only a clitoris, but a dick as well, correct?"

Byleth seemed a little surprised by Rhea's wording, yet gave a nod as she instinctively looked down towards her crotch.

"I'm sure it's never really affected you much considering your fathers group of mercenaries has almost always consisted of males...However, taking a teaching job here, at our prestigious school that has a mix of males and females, you worry what would happen if the nature of your sexual organs were to get out to the student body, correct?"

Byleth nodded once again, her blank and neutral expression not leaving her face as Rhea gave a small smile towards her.

"You have nothing to worry about, child, I can assure you that no matter what happens, I and the rest of the followers of the goddess will make sure nothing happens to you. Afterall, they say that the Goddess herself had both as well and that any who are born with both are said to be chosen messengers of hers."

"Really…?" Byleth spoke for the first time as Rhea nodded, her small smile not leaving her lips as she turned towards her desk and grabbed a large book that was laying off to the side before turning back around.

"This is the Book Of The Goddess Sothis."

"Sothis…?" Byleth spoke in a low voice, and though she didn't hear it, Rhea asked if anything was wrong in which Byleth simply shook her head. "No...Nothing…"

Rhea raised an eyebrow, but she didn't push the issue as she opened the book up and began explaining. "The Goddess Sothis is the creator of all, and therefore she wished for all the inhabitants of this world to resemble her. The Goddess had the genitals of both a man and woman, and initially she thought of creating humanity in the same image. However, after giving birth to Saint Seiros who also possessed both, Sothis decided to split the genitals between two different subspecies of humans. The species who were gifted the Dick were the Males, while the ones who were gifted the Clitoris were females. The reason this was done was because Sothis believed that the only ones who would possess both would be messengers she had personally chosen herself to deliver her message to the world, for she knew that as the population grew, the world would slowly but surely divulge into subspecies of people that would drift away from her. She named this rare and blessed section of people, the "Futanaries"."

"Futa...Naries?"

"Correct, or Futa's for short. This section of people would bear the resemblance of females, but have the sexual organs of both males and females." Rhea flipped the page of the book as she kept eyeing Byleth. "My child, the fact that you yourself are a Futanari, despite knowing nothing of the teachings of Sothis or her daughter Seiros, proves that you are a chosen and blessed messenger of the goddess. It's because of that, I ask you this...I will not pester you with it if you decline however...Do you wish to know what your true mission will be as a teacher here?"

"True...Mission…?"

"Yes...A mission that the book of Sothis predicts...Given the circumstances, it can only be you who they are talking about."

Byleth kept her blank stare as she stared at Rhea, closing her eyes as she thought….

Byleth opened her eyes back up as she was now in a black void, no sounds or sights were present as she stood still.

The only thing present was a large throne, a small green haired girl sitting atop of it as she had a look of confusion on her face. "Just what is the meaning of all this? What does she mean that I'm a Goddess and the like?"

"...Is she really talking about you?" Byleth spoke in a calm voice, as Sothis gave a long sigh.

"I see no other alternative, especially considering the physical circumstances she mentioned." Sothis adjusted herself as she allowed her legs to spread to the side, showing the bulge in the middle of her garments as she grabbed the side and pulled, allowing the long but flaccid cock to flop out.

Byleth showed no emotion at her, even when Sothis grabbed her cock and lifted it up, showing her clitoris hiding under her balls. "I'm the same…"

"Indeed and somehow this woman knows already...It's all so confusing." Sothis began instinctively stroking her cock as she pondered, the cock only getting longer and harder from the stroking.

Byleth ignored her actions as she placed head in the palm of her hand "So what should I do….? Should I believe her about this prophecy….?"

"I…" Sothis stopped stroking as her cock was now fully erect as she grabbed her head and shook it "Ah my head...I…."

"...?"

"...Zanado…."

"...Isn't that...The Red Canyon?"

"...I remember….That was where…."

"..."

Silence overtook the two of them as Sothis held onto her head, before finally giving swing as she sighed.

"I...Would listen to her...See what she has to say, but I'm inclined to believe her myself."

"...Alright…" Byleth gave a simple nod as Sothis sighed once again. Closing her eyes, the darkness began to fade as the room she was in began to reform around her.

Though the conversation lasted a few minutes, only a few moments passed in real time as Byleth opened her eyes back up and looked at Rhea, giving a small nod as Rhea smiled.

"Glad to hear it, child." Rhea looked down at the book, as she began reading from it. "Back when the Goddess Sothis still roamed this land, she feared only one thing, creatures from the underworld called Agarthans."

Byleth tilted her head, that sounded familiar, she believed that some people from her father's mercenaries had mentioned them...But being unfamiliar with the church, and recently an atheist herself, she knew nothing about them.

"The Agarthans were demonic creatures from the underworld, who took the form of humans to trick the Goddess and her children. They massacred the Goddess and her children, and only a select few, such as the Divine Saint Seiros, were able to survive. Nemesis, the Fell King, was the leader of the Agarthans and the one who led the war against Seiros. I'm sure you know the story from there, Seiros defeated Nemesis and brought peace to the world."

Byleth nodded, she had heard that story atleast.

"Then like the others, you may think the story ends there...However, the truth is much deeper than that." Rhea pointed to the book she was holding as she explained "This book is a one of a kind, a book detailing the Goddess's last message and the like before she departed. It has been passed down from Archbishop to Archbishop, blessing us with it's everlasting knowledge. Among the knowledge is an entire chapter about the messengers of the Goddess. Though the chapter goes over the many messengers, there is one paragraph that describes you child. It says that there will be a point in history where the Agarthans will rise again and try to take over the world. They will lead to a bloody and endless war, and nobody is safe from them. However, there is hope. For at a place for learning, a former warrior will come to assist in it's education. This warrior will be a messenger, and they will spread the word of the Goddess and bring the world to it's knees in her holy mite."

"...?"

"You look confused, and that isn't surprising. The scripture is unclear but...I do believe it's talking about you, and not only that, I feel this means you will defeat the threat when it arises. There may be more to it of course, but I'm not sure what. Still, perhaps you should think on it and see if you have any questions, I will answer them the best I can." Rhea gave a smile to Byleth, who responded with her blank stare still.

Suddenly feeling a headache, Byleth lifted her hand to her head as time seemed to stop as Sothis voice rang through it once again. " _She's lying."_

"Hm…?"

" _Well, perhaps it's better to say she's saying half truths. Her words have sparked my memories to return but they differ from the events she describes. Such as the Agarthans being demons...That's not true, from my memories, they were regular humans who rebelled."_

"..."

" _That's not all, the whole prophecy she's saying also isn't true. However, I didn't need to search my memories for that to be true. I used your eyes to catch some of the words when she picked the book up, and nothing is written but scribbles made to look like words. Everything she's saying is from the top of her head and not true at all."_

"I wonder why she's lying…?"

" _That I cannot answer. However, I can answer one thing. She wasn't wrong when she said that you have a purpose, and are indeed a futanari like me. Your purpose however, isn't to cleans the world as she implied. Rather, it's to make the world in the image I want."_

"..."

_I doubt I have to describe it to you, you've had plenty of dreams about it. A world where everyone worships you, sex is commonplace and everyone lives in harmony. Things such as gender restrictions are not present, as all the females have both a dick and clitoris, putting them on par with the males."_

Byleth remained quiet as she gave a small nod.

_Byleth_

Sothis prodded

_To that end I think it would be best to show this supposed messager she is mistaken. She claims to be a messenger of mine however I live in you, you speak for me. She is constantly guarding her thoughts and believes herself the foremost authority on me. I think the only way to make her see is to show her the world I really desire. Fuck her, if you can bring down her mental defenses I will be able to speak to her through her physical contact with you._

Byleth nodded, returning to the present.

"Is something the matter child?" Lady Rhea stepped closer, placing a hand on Byleth's shoulder seemingly to keep her standing. Byleth shifted somewhat uncomfortably, Sothis's suggestion came with a sense of… anticipation, was the only word that fit. She felt her cock growing in her shorts, as her shorts felt a couple sizes too small, of course she wouldn't be wearing them for long, she had no desire to disobey Sothis here. Rhea was very beautiful, her lovely kind face and her beautiful mint green eyes and hair were exotic, and she was so warm. Rhea had forgone the cloak, mantle and crown of dark blue she usually wore and from Byleths position at Rhea's side she could see the pale, beautiful skin of the older woman's shoulders and a glimpse of her large chest as well.

"I, well, this is something related to our condition. Are you sure we are alone?" Rhea nodded and crossed the room to her door and locked it. As she did, Byleth turned and shrugged her coat onto the sofa at the foot of the giant 4 post bed before sitting down at the foot of it.

"There, I can assure you child that we are absolutely in privacy, the only one allowed to have a key to this room is me." Crossing the room she sat beside Byleth and took her hands between her own asking, "Now dear child what is the nature of your question?"

"It's just that I have been given a purpose," Rhea's eyes widened, "but it isn't to cleanse the world in fire or anything. It's to make sure that the world lives in harmony." Byleth reached up and cupped Rhea's head as she leaned in and whispered. "And I've been instructed to show you what I mean."

Bringing her mouth down she kissed Rhea's throat, sliding her tongue across the skin making Rhea gasp, she leaned in slightly before putting her hands on Byleth's shoulders she paused before saying.

"Child I don't think that… that is we can't… My responsibilities and…" Rhea stopped glancing down at the bulge in Byleth's shorts. "Oh my, you are, _ahem_ , quite well endowed aren't you."

Byleth watched as Rhea's face flickered with something heated before growing pink.

"I suppose we'll find out, you said yourself that I am a messenger, and I have been given my task, my Lady." With that she caught Rhea's gaze and leaned in pressing her lips to the reluctant woman's. Rhea froze for just a moment before melting into the kiss she opened her mouth for Byleth's tongue as she let out a quiet whimper.

"You are a messenger after all, and I cannot deny the will of Sothis." Rhea gasped out, still sounding skeptical, as she broke the kiss for a moment, "You say you have a purpose, well show me."

Byleth smirked as she kissed her again before getting up and straddling Rhea.

"Of course Archbishop." She cupped her own breasts and unclasped the armor framing her chest. She let the metal fall away as she ran her hands down her sides unclasping her fold which lay beneath the main plates and dropped that piece to the side as well. As she stripped, Rhea gasped, running her hands lightly over her hips and up Byleth's sides. Rhea kissed her, unconflicted now as she reached around and undid the lacing of Byleth's top. Before the material fell away, Byleth cupped it to her chest bringing her hands up to undo the pauldrons at her shoulders. Blue eyes sparkling she finally let the garment fall leaving her amulet framed between her breasts. The tassel swung down between the beautiful, firm mounds of flesh as she gently ran her hands down Rhea's shoulders pulling the sides and back of the dress down and leaving the front bunched between her large boobs, exposed to Byleth's hungry eyes, and looped through a fitting in the back of Rhea's necklace. "This is what the goddess wants, this what I want. Are you ready?"

"Absolutely." Rhea spoke as she leaned in taking one of Byleth's nipples into her mouth and sucking hard while undoing her collar.

"Oh! Yes!" She pressed her chest into the more mature woman's face as she reached around and undid Rhea's necklace, letting the front of her dress fall hanging just off of the sleeves. She pulled Rhea to her with one hand while the other slipped between them to start sliding her own shorts off. She groaned as she finally got her impressive 10 inch cock free. Rhea leaned back to stare at it.

"Oh my! You are _quite_ well endowed down there as well!" Byleth tore her gauntlets and elbow armor off as she ravaged the older beauty's neck and chest with her mouth before moving to her large mounds. They were bigger than her own and with large dark areolas, her nipples stood out begging to be sucked and tugged which is exactly what Byleth did. Rhea moaned and her breathing grew heavy as she struggled to remove Byleth's shorts the rest of the way. "Oh! Ooh! Yes, keep going!"

The green haired woman's moans grew in pitch and intensity before letting out an anguished moan as Byleth got off of her to strip her shorts, leggings, and boots.

"Byleth come here." As Rhea reached to undo the dress, Byleth stepped in, grabbing her hands and pulling them above her head and pinning them to a corner of the bed with her belt, Byleth locked eyes with Rhea.

"Rhea, you _will_ understand, I am the messenger of Sothis and in my domain I will not be challenged". Rhea blinked in confusion before nodding and biting her lip.

"Child, in these walls everything is in my domain." Apparently this was a sticking point for Rhea, she thought she was the one in charge.

_No problem, we'll just have to inform her otherwise._

Sothis's voice came to Byleth.

"My domain is the sexual education and guidance of those who follow Sothis and the Church of Seiros." As Byleth spoke, she straddled Rhea again. This time pulling on her magnificent boobs and pinching and twisting the nipples until an expression halfway between pain and pleasure flashed across Rhea's face. "Do you understand?"

Rhea nodded her head but that spark of irritation and disbelief still crossed her eyes.

"Say it, Lady Rhea." Byleth pinched her right nipple as she demanded it.

"Ah! Yes, I understand Professor!" her voice rose deliciously as Byleth more gently sucked the nipple she just pinched.

"Excellent, now are you ready for a lesson?" Byleth glanced up to find a very flushed and panting Lady Rhea who shook glancing up at her, she nodded and Byleth flipped Rhea's dress up. As she did she saw Rhea's eyes go slightly wide. "Have you ever had sex before?"

Rhea shook her head and said in a voice lacking her usual calm "I've never been intimate like that with anyone and I've never tried anything so… so big."

Thinking better of their position Byleth untied Rhea and taking her hand, guided her to lay on the bed face up saying "It might hurt at first but I promise it will feel amazing when I'm done."

Before climbing on top and caressing her cheek while alternating squeezing and gently pulling her nipples. Byleth ran her hands over Rhea's shoulders gently pulling her arms out of the sleeves and slid the dress down her body as she did Byleth made sure to kiss and nip at Rhea's toned belly, the dips of her hips, the inside of her thighs, the back of the knees and the inside of the ankle. With each point Rhea let out little moans and gasps each higher with anticipation than the last. Eventually she pulled the dress free of Rhea's feet and tossed it to the side. Finally she sat up and took in the sight before her. Rhea's tall form gloriously flushed with arousal her long legs pressed together as she shifted her hips to get any friction to her beautiful slit, above which she hand one hand jerking off on a smaller cock much like Byleth's own, it was maybe 6 inches and between 1 and 2 inches wide, while the other hand played will her boobs. Rhea glanced at Byleth's cock and flushed a bright red, Byleth knew her cock was pretty big. 10 inches long and 3 wide, with a large flared head, it wasn't particularly veined but the head was an almost purple color peeking out from its sheath.

"Byleth," pausing at the look at the expression on Byleth's face she started again. "Professor, do… I mean will it… fit?"

The last word was a whisper.

"Probably not the whole thing at first, but we can work up to that for now, are you ready for your lesson?" Rhea looked up at Byleth and bit her lip before nodding once. Byleth leaned in, groping Rhea's left boob as she lifted the woman's right leg to rest on her shoulder. Lining herself up with Rhea's entrance she pressed the head of her cock in slowly letting Rhea adjust to it.

_Stop going so slowly and breed this bitch!_

Sothis's growl came with that same feeling of suggestion again. Byleth stopped, struggling not to obey.

"Please, please Byleth! Oh please fuck me!" Rhea begged and Byleth shook with the effort of not pounding the poor woman without thought regardless of her own enjoyment.

"Rhea, I'm not going to be able to go slowly, if I continue I'm going to take you hard and fast. Do you understand?" Byleth shook as Rhea nodded. With that she thrust in, taking the woman's virginity, Rhea screamed as most of Byleth entered her.

"Ahhh! Ow, ow!" Rhea writhed in pain before Byleth pulled out to her head, cock covered in pussy juice mixed with red, and rammed into her again. As she did Byleth caught Rheas left breast in her mouth swirling her tongue around the nipple then pulling on it. Rhea's cries of pain shifted up an octave as they mixed with pleasure.

"Ohhhh! Oh Goddess!" Rhea cupped the younger woman to her breast rocking her hips up to meet the large cock. "Please please please, I need more! Byleth!"

She begged, pain and pleasure warring over her face and voice.

"As you wish, Archbishop" Byleth pressed in, past the resistance of Rhea's tightening pussy, until she hit the base of the beautiful woman's cervix.

"OH BY THE GODDESS!" Rhea screamed as the cock fucking her went deeper than she had thought possible hitting a wall inside her. Rhea clutched the dominant woman's shoulders as she begged!

"Please, agghh! Please Professor!" Her voice quivered with need and fear as Byleth leaned in, gently stretching her cervix while brutally kissing Rhea's throat and chest, lavishing her pulse point and breasts with Byleth's heavenly tongue.

"Yes! Yes, please please I need more! Oh my goddess!" Rhea cried her eyes going in and out of focus as the pleasure and pain overwhelmed her.. Byleth ran her hands down Rhea's back, angling her hips for better access and hitting her g-spot, she groped the Archbishop's full and firm ass as the woman shook beneath her. Balancing on the edge of pain and pleasure Rhea trembled bound as tight as a bowstring. She finally snapped as Byleth's incredible cock ground against the spot inside her where her tension had been fastened and the head slipped into her cervix and womb.

"Ahhhhhh! Sothis! Fuuuuuuck!" Rhea cried out. She came spraying fresh warm cum all over both their stomachs and in between their breasts.

"Fuck! Oh yes! Rhea!" Byleth called out blasting into the woman's womb.

Rhea moaned and shudderded, her eyes crossed and rolled up, her mouth hanging open as she shuddered through her orgasm. Byleth tried to pull out shaking from the intensity of her own orgasm but her head had managed to pass the taller woman's cervix entirely, locked in place she lay above the ruined Lady Rhea, supporting much of her own weight so as not to crush her. The woman beneath her moaned and shook for more than a minute. Eventually she finally opened her eyes and managed to focus on Byleth.

"That was… incredible, I swear I heard the voice of the goddess." Rhea's eyes filled with tears as she shuddered and hugged Byleth crying into the woman's shoulder. Byleth smirked and cupped the woman's head hugging her and stroking her hair.

"I know, its ok, this is my purpose, I am to show you and everyone else how to live in harmony, to accept and please each other." Rhea nodded and took a deep breath steadying herself.

"Ok, well, I fully believe you have a purpose from the goddess. But what do we do about it?" Rhea said. Byleth shifted her weight as she pointed out.

"Well there's another problem, I'm a bit stuck."

"Oh goddess!" Rhea's eyes widened, "You came… inside." A small smile took over her face, "By the goddess, you've gotten me pregnant. Oh my, the goddess is gracious. I will carry this child as she intends."

_Absolutely, I intended it. I didn't go through the trouble of magnifying your charisma and endowing you accidentally._

Sothis said in the back of Byleth's mind, a frankly undeserved amount of satisfaction in her voice.

With that thought Byleth pulled herself out of Rhea. As she did Rhea felt the head pull her entire womb, "guuhhh" she groaned still halfway between the orgasm and need. Byleth's cock left her with a wet pop as cum leaked out adding to the sticky mess covering them. Byleth looked down at her stomach covered in Rhea's cum.

"Is there a bathroom?" She gestured down at the mess.

"No need my dear you've done so much for me", Rhea pushed Byleth down beside her as she rolled over and began licking her own cum off the younger woman.

"Just lay down and let me attend to you." She started up at her breasts, kissing and licking and pulling her cute little nipples in between finding each line of cum and licking up Byleth's toned stomach before finally reaching the base of her cock. Rhea locked gazes with her as she licked it from the base to the tip, swirling her tongue around the head of the monster in front of her. As Rhea worshiped her cock Byleth stroked her hair. Slowly Rhea started to kiss her way up the shift as she finished her task. Eventually she sat up and stepped off the bed and entered a side chamber returning with a basin of water and a washcloth, as she wiped Byleth down she spoke.

"Rhea…" Byleth spoke as Sothis seemingly took over her words as she cupped Rheas face, making her freeze "I am not just a messenger of the Goddess, I am the Goddess!"

"...!"

"Surely you realize this? You also surely realize that this is my world, yes? You will obey me, and only me! The child I blessed you with is a symbol of our bond as master and servant, you understand yes?"

"...M-M-" Before Rhea could speak, Byleth held a hand up.

"Refrain from your words. Outside of these walls I am merely the professor to everyone, but inside these walls, and especially once I have shown everyone my will, I am your goddess! You worship me, pray to me, and you are my plaything to do whatever I want to, whenever...Understand?"

There was silence for a moment as Rhea looked at Byleth, but it didn't take long before Rhea fell to her knees and bowed to Byleth "Yes! I understand! You truly are her, you accompany her will to a T! I understand!"

_Hmph, about as easy I expected._

Sothis spoke in Byleths mind before retaking her words "Good...Now get dressed, it is almost time for me to choose a class to teach. Just remember you follow my will, no matter what."

"Of course! I will do anything for you, my goddess!"


End file.
